1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to latching systems and, in particular, concerns a latching system for use with a container to inhibit access to the interior of the container by animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Food and food containing refuse generated by humans can attract the attention of animals in areas adjacent to animal habitats. Animals, such as bears, have a keen sense of smell and can easily detect food which is stored or discarded in containers left outdoors such as storage lockers and refuse bins on streets or in parks. Because these outdoor containers are accessible and plentiful, they are an attractive source of food for animals compared to foraging in their natural habitat. Furthermore, once animals learn that this source of food is available, they may lose their wariness towards humans and frequently return to areas where the food was located, increasing the probability of an animal-human encounter.
The attraction of animals, and bears in particular, to human populated areas is problematic. The size and strength of some animals, bears, for example, makes them a potential threat to people or property they encounter while attempting to access containers containing food. Further, animals entering settled areas can become injured or killed by moving automobiles, electrical lines, and other human technologies. Thus, to protect people, property, and the animals themselves, it is desirable to inhibit animals from accessing containers storing food and food containing refuse.
Latches are commonly placed on containers for this purpose. However, current latching mechanism designs are problematic. The latches can require significant strength or dexterity to operate, presenting difficulties for children, the elderly, or the handicapped. Further, these latching mechanisms may require a user to re-engage the latch after each use. Should the user forget to re-engage the latch, the receptacle is vulnerable to animals.
These deficiencies in current latch designs illustrate the need for improved animal-resistant latches which are easy to use and mechanically robust while reducing the potential for user error.